<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Door by mentally_unstable_emoji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615005">Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji'>mentally_unstable_emoji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High school and 7 years later [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Bad Boy!Percy, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Highschool - Alternate Universe, M/M, NSFW, Neighbors, PerLeo, Smut, model student!leo, percy/leo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really have a description. Just fluff then smut then 7 years after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean (Mentioned), Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High school and 7 years later [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Leo Valdez and you don't care. Nobody really cares. Sure, I'm mega popular at school - captain of the cheer squad, tutor for anyone who needs it, I'm always making food for people, and the teachers love me - but once you hear about those things; my name is no longer relevant. It's just what happens.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ooh ooh ooh whoo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Hunger Games whistle went off on my phone. I smiled and picked it up. "Heyyy Annie."</p><p> </p><p>Annie - Annabeth Chase. My <em>second </em>best friend. As far as everyone else is concerned; she's my first best friend but we both know otherwise. See; Annabeth lives across the street from me, but also next to her best friend who's across the street from my best friend who pretends to not be my best friend as to not ruin my reputation because he's that considerate. Okay, wait. On Annabeth's right is her best friend; Piper McLean. Piper and Annie moved here together when Piper's dad got an offer to do a movie and Annie's dad got a new job. Across from Pipes and to my left is my best friend; Percy Jackson. We've known each other since we were six. Me and Annie have said on countless occasions that them being known as our best friends isn't going to be that serious; but they disagree. Piper and Percy aren't exactly the... nicest people on the planet. I mean; they're sweet to me and Annie but still. Neither if them want people to look at us differently when we hang around them so they just pretend like they don't know us. I mean; it's actually really thoughtful of them. Especially Percy; but he's always been like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Heyyy Valdez." Annabeth's voice sounded over the phone. "Do you know what time practice is?" </p><p> </p><p>Oh, yeah, I forgot. Annie's on the cheer squad too. But only really cuz I'm on the cheer squad.</p><p> </p><p>"Eight." I responded, my eyes widening. It's 7:30, I'm going to be late if I don't get my ass up.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Annie said.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem." I quickly hung up, grabbing my brush and digging through my drawers for a hair tie. Using my dominant hand to brush, I scoured through my drawer before coming up with an elastic. "Shit." I groaned, feeling my hair. It was fluffy and long, long enough to pull into a small puff at the top of my head but still crazy curly. Ugh, whatever. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I hastily brushed my teeth. Once I bent over to spit, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand squeeze my ass. Straightening up with a squeak; I knew who it was. It's who it always is. </p><p> </p><p>Percy.</p><p> </p><p>Percy and I have always been touchy, even when we were kids we would hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek, but I stayed that way - Percy didn't. Now he's always touching me, or grabbing my ass, or leaving a hickey somewhere. But, I mean, who's complaining when your crush is showing you attention? Sure; I would like us to be more. But if this is all we are, I'm good with this for now. I know he loves me, he's said it almost everyday. And, Percy was my first crush, my first kiss, my <em>first</em>. I love him too, even if I've never admitted it out loud. Percy pecked me on the cheek, wrapping his arms around my waist and pushing himself flush up against me. I gasped as I felt something poking me and Percy's deep chuckle sounded throughout me.</p><p> </p><p>"It's 7:45 in the morning, Perce, how do you already have a boner?" I questioned. Percy kissed me gently on the neck, patting my butt and going to sit on my bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Only for you, babe. Tell me; why are you wearing your cheer uniform pants?" I saw him tilt his head as I leaned out of the bathroom with an eyeroll.</p><p> </p><p>"Because it's friday, and we still have school." I responded, walking to the other side of the room and pulling off my high collared pajama top to put on my cheer shirt. Only; Percy snatched that away, looking at my torso, his face contorting with worry. "Jackson, give me back my shirt."</p><p> </p><p>The green-eyed-boy ignored me, walking over and gently running his hands over some fingerprint bruises on my sides from a few days ago. "Did I do that?" he asked softly, regret swimming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Percy, I'm fine." I smiled lightly, putting my tanned hand to his cheek; the contrast sharper than Piper's eyeliner.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." He whispered, pushing his forehead against mine. "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>I grinned. "I know." I reached over to grab my shirt but Percy moved it away from me and I pouted. "Percy!"</p><p> </p><p>"No! It's Senior Ditch Day." He looked at me as if I had two heads. I returned the look.</p><p> </p><p>"We're Sophomores."</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Percy rolled his eyes. "Come on, Leo. I have a date planned, just you and me."</p><p> </p><p>My heart did a Gabby Douglas routine and I had to will myself to not smile goofily and follow him. "No Percy. Spring Break offcially starts tomorrow, can we just go then? Besides; my dad won't let me go anywhere with you."</p><p> </p><p>"I disagree." Percy gave me a shit-eating grin as he pulled out his phone and clicked a contact. Putting it to his ear he spoke. "Hey Mr. Olympus, it's Percy. Can Leo do ditch day with me?" Silence. "Yes the beach trip is still planned." Silence before Percy's face flushed. "No, no not at all." Quiet. "Of course." Quiet. "Yes, I understand." Quiet. "Okay. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"So?" I asked, tilting my head. Percy laughed, pushing me against the wall and nuzzling his face in my neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like you're stuck with me until break's over." He bit down slightly and I giggled, squirming.</p><p> </p><p>"Noooooo!" I complained jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yessssss!" My best friend led me to my window. See; our houses were far enough apart to have a tree in between them. Me and Percy had built a sitting area and a bridge of sorts on that tree so we could get back and forth. We also gave each other the only keys to our windows, which probably wasn't the best idea but Percy insisted. I don't even have a key to my own bedroom window, only Percy does. Which I guess is kind of fair because I have the only key to his bedroom window.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, me and Percy crossed the tree as I unlocked his window. "My love." Percy bowed dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>"You... are a dork." I shook my head, jumping through the window and landing on the bed. Percy followed me and landed behind me. I turned so we were facing each other and saw only love in those beautiful sea-green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi." Percy whispered, pulling me closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi." I whispered back, resting my head on his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Percy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Percy Jackson and I am in love with my best friend. Now this isn't a bad thing, no way. Leo is amazing. He's smart, funny, absolutely adorable, kind, and an excellent cook. His brown curls are the softest things ever, and his eyes are so expressive - I never liked brown eyes on a person until I met Leo but I could stare into his all day, and he fits perfectly in my arms, and his lips are so small and plump, and his smile is the brightest thing in my world, and- nevermind.</p><p> </p><p>"Percy?" Leo spoke up from where he was curled up in my arms on the couch. We had just got back from our date which has to be the best one I've planned yet. We went to an Italian resturant where my friend Hazel convinced her brother Nico to do me a favor and give us a free meal. Then we sat on a hill and watched fireworks my friend Will had set up, he was also hiding behind a tree with a medical kit because he's just like that. Then; my friend Frank drove us to the beach house where we'll be spending break. And I have to say; it's nice. Piper's lending it to us for a few days before her and Annie are able to get here.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" I looked down into his doe-like eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you. I know I don't say it, and I probably don't act like it, and I might not even really seem like I do but I do. And don't think otherwise and I'm sorry for not saying it before I just-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. My lips moved against his passionately before we both pulled away for air. I swear, every time I kiss him I just love him more.</p><p> </p><p>Leo's cheeks were flushed, his pupils were blown, and his eyes were wide as he panted. "If that was all it took for you to kiss me like that I should ramble more." He muttered and I laughed, leaning down and kissing him again. My eyes shut as our lips moved, and I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Leo made a slight noise of surprise before climbing on top of me and straddling my waist. I groaned, sitting up and flipping us so Leo was under me. Pulling away, I held myself above him in a push-up position.</p><p> </p><p>Staring into his eyes, I found myself speechless. Grinning like an idiot, I rested my forehead against his. "Hi." I said, not even thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Leo said breathlessly, a smile curling on his lips. I smirked, grabbing his chin and pulling him into a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on." I said, grabbing his hand a pulling him down the hall. Leo giggled slightly, following me. I led him to the bedroom and before I even closed the door Leo grabbed my collar and pulled me into a kiss. I laughed against the Latino's lips, tugging on his suspenders and pushing him against the door. Leo moaned and I felt blood rush downwards at the sound. "Fuck." I muttered, kissing my way down his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Percy." Leo moaned, gripping at my growing erection. My lover cried out when I bit down on the hickey I had just made, gripping his ass in both my hands. Leo moaned again, breaking away from me. "Off." The boy said, pulling on the hem of my shirt. I smiled, pulling off my shirt exposing my muscles from swim team and basketball season. Leo bit his lip sexily and I leaned down to kiss him again but he held a hand out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on." Leo looked up at me with a smile before running his hands from my chest to my torso, he got to my V-line and I grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head on the door and attacking his neck again. "Ah!" Leo cried, wriggling under me and moaning. Getting on his tip toes, Leo bit down on the vein in my neck. I pulled back slightly in surprise before Leo tackled me to the bed, landing on top of me. </p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit." I groaned, feeling Leo rub my boner. Said boy looked at me with a shit-eating grin, moving so our erections were pressing against each other's. My breath caught in my throat and just before I thought I was going to cum in my pants, he stopped. I lifted my head up to look confusedly before I saw his face. Leo's face was <em>red</em>. His cheeks were flushed. His eyes were darker than they're usual light chocolate color, now they were a few shades from black in lust and his pupils were wide-blown with a dazed expression on his face. I chuckled deeply, taking pleasure in the whimper it elicited from my boy. "Baby boy, you all right?" I teased and Leo turned even redder, burying his face in my torso. Flipping us over; I held Leo's arms above his head again and grinded down harshly.</p><p> </p><p>The Latino yelled out, his back arching. I continued grinding down as Leo continued to let out broken moans. "Please stop." Leo whispered and I immediately pulled back, worry lacing my features.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands. Leo whimpered, turning his head away and whispering.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still sensitive." He muttered and I raised my eyebrows in shock. I hadn't even known he came, he didn't cry out like he usually does. Almost as if reading my mind; Leo continued talking. "Oh God, I don't wanna have to explain this, your ego doesn't need to get any bigger. But basically... my releases are stronger when you're the one in control. And..."</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, I'm listening." I said, rubbing my thumb over Leo's cheekbone and he shivered.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Leo whined, throwing his head back and revealing his Adam's Apple. "P-Percy." I watched in confusion before I looked down and saw my thigh was pressing against Leo's bulge. I started to move but Leo grabbed my leg, shaking his head. "O-oh my God. No, p-p-please do-nhg-don't sto-aah!"</p><p> </p><p>"No." I moved my leg and Leo whined in protest. "Not in your pants. Take 'em off." </p><p> </p><p>Hurriedly, Leo undid his toolbelt buckle, slid off his pants, and threw his suspenders across the room. I smiled at the sight of the tent in his boxers, pulling off my own pants and tossing them on the floor. I took off my boxers too and Leo's breath made an audible hitch. I smirked. "Nothing you haven't seen before Mr. Cheerleader." </p><p> </p><p>Leo blushed, rolling his eyes. "Don't call me that."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" I asked, wriggling the Latino's underwear off.</p><p> </p><p>"Because- AAH!" Leo cried out, back arching beautifully when I grasped his member.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you what I want, Cub." I growled, taking one of his nipples into my mouth. Leo moaned, tangling his fingers in my hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, okay." He breathed out, bucking his hips. </p><p> </p><p>"Suck." I demanded, pushing two fingers in Leo's face. All to happily; my love complied and I felt precum leaking out as I watched the sight. "Are you ready?" I asked, positioning my finger in front of Leo's hole. He nodded fervently, scooting down and opening his legs wider to give me more access. I gently stuck my finger in the hole, watching as his face contorted into a dazed, lust-filled expression.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, this is where the fun begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 7 years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Leoooooo!" Piper squealed, hugging the Latino as Percy, Jason, and Annabeth chuckled from behind them. "Happy 21st!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Happy birthday, man." Frank pat his shoulder and the cheerleader looked at him in surprise. Leo still hadn't grown from his 5'6" height in high school but Frank on the other hand now was as tall as Percy, standing at 6'4".</p><p> </p><p>"You're... wishing me a happy birthday?" He asked. "This is coming from the guy who told me cheerleading wasn't a sport."</p><p> </p><p>"Well obviously it is if you're getting paid to do it as an adult." Frank shrugged. Leo smiled slowly, bouncing on his toes.</p><p> </p><p>"You admitted it." He grinned, opening his arms. "I'm going to hug you now."</p><p> </p><p>"No, wait, don't-" Frank started but Leo had already leaned in. Giving in, Frank patted the smaller boy's back. "Okay, alright, you can let go now."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. I'm making up for 10 years of no hugs." Leo spoke. The Asian-American's eyes widened as he tried prying the Latino off of him. He looked at Percy, almost frightened.</p><p> </p><p>"Percy, get him off." Frank pleaded and Percy laughed, grabbing his husband and pulling him off the struggling 22-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>Piper gasped. "Leo, you wanna take your first legal drink?"</p><p> </p><p>Leo gasped too, grabbing the Cherokee's hand as they took off in the other direction. "Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, why'd you say it like that? What do you mean 'first <em>legal </em>drink'? Piper, Leo!" Hazel called, chasing after them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hazel, let them have fun!" Lily yelled, chasing after the 19-year-old. "Annabeth, back me up here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hazel, wait!" Annabeth cried, running behind Echo and Lily.</p><p> </p><p>Dakota laughed from behind the counter, drying a glass. "I used to give that kid free drinks all the time. Even had all the other staff convinced he was 21, don't tell Levesque."</p><p> </p><p>Percy laughed. "Don't worry, I won't."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe Echo, Nico, and Hazel are the only ones left." Will mused. "Once they're 21 that's it. Our generation are adults."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm.." Nico said. "I never thought of it like that. We are about the last ones aren't we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. That'll be it. We'll be mature." Gwen squinted. Her and Percy shared a look before bursting out laughing. "Nah. Beckendorf can be plenty mature for the both of us."</p><p> </p><p>"I can be doesn't mean I will be." Charlie hummed, taking a drink. Percy froze.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, so you want us to actually.... grow up?" Percy whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Silena said, coming up behind her best friend. "You have to. You said you wanted kids earlier, didn't you? You have to be mature to handle that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, how's your plan to pitch an idea of adoption going anyway?" Gwen asked.</p><p> </p><p>Percy sighed. "I dunno. I just... I can't tell him. What if he doesn't want to?"</p><p> </p><p>"And what if he does?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if he will. I mean.. adoption?" Percy bit his lip. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his waist and turned his head to see Leo smiling up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I think that's a great idea." He whispered, hugging the green-eyed-boy tighter and Percy felt a grin crawl up his face. He stared at Leo for a while, not knowing what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi." He said softly and Leo laughed quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>